


Punch to the heart

by QuietLife



Category: Space Force
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I have no idea what I'm doing, I sucks at summary, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut to come I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietLife/pseuds/QuietLife
Summary: What would happen if Mark decided to confess his feelings to the doctor?
Relationships: General Mark R. Naird/Dr. Adrian Mallory
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	Punch to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I've just binge-watch the whole show and I had to write something about these two. I guess this take place somehwere between the time Mark's wife ask for an open marriage and before the crew goes to space, I didn't really have a time frame in mind. Instead of wanting to date Kelly, Mark would be attracted to Adrian. I hope I didn't butcher the characters too much, 
> 
> The idea for the story came from this prompt on https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/"  
> Person A: “I have something to tell you.”  
> Person B: “Oooh~ Are you about to profess your undying love for me?”  
> Person A: “Yes, I am.”  
> Person B: “…..What?”
> 
> Sorry if there is any errors, English is my first language, just let me know nicely. 
> 
> If you want to talk about the show, other fandoms or just to drop a comment, you can at https://createdbyanintensenerd.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)

It was late in the afternoon, most employees were slowly leaving for the day. Mark was standing in front of the window in his office, staring at no point in particular, lost in his thoughts. In particular, there was one thought that always came back to him.

His wife had asked for an open marriage. She was seeing someone else, a guard named Louise. Mark had been shocked. He had made vows to be faithful to his wife. To love her and respect her no matter what. What kind of man would he be if he cheated on his wife? It wasn't his style at all, but despite his own objections, he had give in to his wife wish. She wanted him to be happy and he wanted the same for her. Especially considering the fact that she was going to be in jail for 40 years. Mark thoughts a lot about the concept of an open marriage since that conversation. He had to admit, in the past year since his wife incarceration, his marriage hadn't been the best. No surprise in that. It would be hard for any couples. While he and his wife grew slowly apart, in the last year, he grew closer to other people... Like a certain doctor.

With a faint smile, Mark shook his head. His relationship with Dr. Mallory had been rocky to say the least. The doctor was always challenging his decisions and thoughts. It had been annoying at first, but Mark had come to value the other man's opinions. Their personalities completed each other. When one of them was angry and acting irrationally, the other was calm and collected. He and the doctor made a good team. Mark first came to think of Adrian as a good friend. Now, he thought of the doctor as more than a friend. It had been a development that the general hadn't seen coming.

Dr. Adrian Mallory was his chief scientist, so of course they were required to be around each other a lot. But the more time he spent with the doctor, the more he became attracted to his colleague. He came to enjoyed their constant banter, the fact the doctor wasn't scared to express his opinions around him. He liked the slightly eccentric outfits the doctor wore, he liked how caring the doctor could be. He knew he was in love, when he found himself lying in bed at night thinking of his colleague. Wishing that the other man was laid down next to him. Wishing he could touch him, kiss him, make him scream his name.

Of course, Mark wasn't one to break a relationship. He knew the doctor was involved with one of the lunar habitat participant. Except, he recently heard a rumor that the doctor and Jerome had broken up. Apparently, as soon as the lunar habitat was over, Jerome had dumped Adrian. That's when he decided to take this opportunity and ask the doctor out.

" You wanted to see me, General? "

Mark got pushed out of his thoughts as the man in question strolled into his office. He turned around to face his colleague.

" Yes Dr. Mallory. Please, close the door behind you and have a seat." he responded, motioning he chairs in front of his desk.

The doctor nodded and sat in the right chair as Mark sat in the opposite one. The general cleared his throat before clasping his hands together. He took one breath and looked at the doctor.

" Adrian. As you are probably aware, we have been working together for more than a year now."

" Yes, I am aware." the doctor said slowly, his brows furrowed wondering where this was going.

" Well... I have something to tell you. "

" Oh dear, are you about to profess your undying love for me? ” Dr. Mallory joked, a faint smile on his lips as he reclined into the chair.

" Actually, I am. "

Mark sighed and looked straight into the doctor eyes.

" I am in love with you. I think I have been for some time now. And call me crazy, but I think that you might feel the same towards me." he declared.

Adrian's mouth fell open, hearing the declaration. His eyes scrutinizing the general's face, his blood starting to boil. He couldn't decide if his boss was serious or not. There was not way this was real.

" Is this some kind of joke? " He screamed as he jumped to his feet, pointing an accusatory finger towards the general. " Is this some kind of sick military dare? To fuck with the nerds and see what happens? "

" Of course not! " Mark got up and grabbed Mallory's pointing hand. " Jesus Adrian, who do you think I am? I'm not an jerk! "

" Then why would you say something like that? " 

" Because maybe I mean it! " Now yelled Mark.

A tense silence fell into the office. Both man staring at each other. One searching for truth, the other trying to understand the anger. 

" I need to go. " Whispered Dr Mallory, breaking the silence first. Deloging his hand out of Mark's, he walked out of the room.

" Adrian, wait. " called Mark.

The slamming of the office door was the only answer he got.

***


End file.
